Mirio Togata
|-|Student= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Mirio Togata is a third year student at U.A. High and one of the "Big Three", the three most exemplary students at the prestigious school. Known for his outgoing and silly personality along with his desire to help others with his extremely difficult-to-handle Quirk, he was considered an ideal candidate to inherit One for All until All Might met Izuku Midoriya. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Mirio Toogata, "Lemillion" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student, Member of the "Big Three" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Single-handedly defeated half of Class 1-A in just six seconds. Stated to be one of the top contenders for the rank of number one hero, placing him above several pro heroes, should be somewhat comparable to Enji Todoroki), can ignore conventional durability via Permeation Speed: At least Transonic (Blitzed half of Class 1-A in 6 seconds. Reacted to Yuuga Aoyama's Navel Laser in a split second), likely Supersonic (Kept up with Kai Chisaki) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Stronger than Kirishima) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Harmed Chisaki with his blows) Durability: Multi-City Block level+, phasing through attacks makes him hard to kill. Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: A third-year student at the prestigious U.A. High School, Mirio has demonstrated incredibly mastery over his hard to use Quirk, easily defeating all of Class 1-A during a training exercise while compensating for many of his Quirk's downsides. Known for his exceptional work ethic, he is well-acquainted with the ins and outs of hero work, being declared the best candidate to reaching the rank of number one hero. In addition, he can be exceptionally level-headed despite his normally goofy demeanor, restraining Izuku from confronting Overhaul as per the instrucitons given to him by Sir Nighteye despite his desire to save Eri. Weaknesses: Once he goes intangible his clothes will slip off him, leaving him naked (unless he's wearing clothes made from parts of his body). All of his senses except the sensation of falling are disabled while fully intangible and he cannot breathe while in this state. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Permeation:' A quirk in which the entire body can phase through anything: including the ground. When he deactivates the quirk inside a mass, he gets catapulted out it. If he adjusts his body in the middle of falling and then deactivates the quirk, he could trigger some sort of "teleportation". He could also activate the quirk to certain parts of his body. **'Blinder Touch: Eyeball Crush:' A feint, Mirio pretends to poke an opponent in the eye while his arm is intangible, distracting them long enough to deliver an actual blow to their stomach. **'Killing Move: Phantom Menace:' A near instantaneous combo, Mirio consecutively launches himself in and out of his target's surroundings at high speeds with all of his brute force, striking from all directions. Others Notable Victories: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang's Profile (Note: Volume 5 Yang, Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8